Heat of the Moment
by TeeJay Wyatt
Summary: To think a night partying with friends would get you involved with an infamous, psychopathic crime lord was ludicrous...and yet here you are. (Black reader insert fic. AU. Sexual Content)
1. Chapter 1

**Heat of the Moment**

**A/N: After re-watching Suicide Squad and realizing that I find the psychpathic Joker awfully attractive; this fic was born purely out of my own overactive imagination. This will be a reader-insert story because I've been dying to write one since I find it much easier to write. I don't know if this will be an ongoing fic yet, it all depends on the reception I receive be it positive or negative. Don't be shy about leaving a review of your thoughts. Enjoy!**

**Side Note: I am currently working on chapter six of **_**In My Dreams **_**for those who are waiting impatiently for me to get over writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters featured in this story nor did I make any profit off of it.**

* * *

The crisp chill of the night air was extremely unpleasant against your skin, icy cold biting into your goosebumped covered flesh just barely concealed under your raunchy attire. Dressed in a low cut tight fitting black lace dress that displayed your cleavage and staunchly hugged your curvy figure in the most appealing way. Complete with tall clear platform heels that you'd spent nearly three hours practicing walking in before you came. It wouldn't be a good look to faceplant in public in the new heels you just purchased a few days prior. If you were honest, you'd picked them because they made you feel like the baddest bitch on the planet with each step you took. Moreover, it wasn't that often you were invited out to party and got to dress up nicely with a face full of makeup.

Honestly, you wish you were a girl that always looked good in selfies or just naturally pretty enough to keep constantly updating your social networking pictures. Unfortunately, you happened to be one of those girls that gets spruced up once every four months and every other day you looked like you haven't slept for ten nights.

You and your friends - Candice and Diamond had been standing in line to get into one of Gotham City's most famous nightclubs for about ten minutes and they were nearly at the guarded entrance. Luckily they'd arrived at an earlier time, according to Diamond the line would usually stretch around the corner and most people wouldn't be able to get in after a certain time. While two were still overly excited and enthusiastic about a night on the town, you were more or less neutral about the venture, especially since it was so chilly out.

The three of you were celebrating your long awaited visit to the city after not seeing each other for years after they'd moved away from New York to New Jersey. Although Candice and Diamond were actually blood cousins, even though you all considered each other childhood friends, with you being their honorary cousin by default. When people asked you usually told them that you all three of you were related.

The general chatter from the line and faint thumping from the music on the inside was keeping you distracted for a few moments as you waited impatiently for the bouncer to allow more people in, shifting on your feet.

Another breeze caused a shiver to make its way through your body, making you wrapping your arms even tighter around your frame, forcing your attention out of your thoughts. As a New York native, you should be well adjusted to cold fall temperatures such as this only you really just prefer warmer temperatures and just plain hate the cold. Having caught one too many common cold's by being both underdressed and overdressed. By this point, you were pretty much over it.

Once the big burly bouncer allowed access into the entrance, you nearly wept in relief as warm air engulfed your tense form. There wasn't even time to luxuriate in the feeling before your breath was taken away at the sight of the club. And it truly was a sight indeed.

"Damn. I knew it was nice but I didn't know it was this nice." Diamond laughed, her eyes also overlooking the exquisite embellishment of the establishment.

The club was definitely the most lavish establishment the three of you had ever seen. Neon and strobe lights were blaring radiantly high above on the mirror like ceiling which beheld the myriad of dancing bodies on the dancefloor. There were barely clad women dancing on raised circular podiums with metal poles. It instantly reminded you of an exclusive boutique nightclub type vibe.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get on the dancefloor and shake some ass." Candice stated as she took hold of her friends hands and lead them unto the brimming dancefloor, dancing along the way.

For the next hour or so, Diamond, Candice and you friends dance and throw back drinks like nobody's business. Frankly, you'd lost track of the amount of embarrassing snapchat videos that were taken in the process. The night was turning out way better than you expected it would be. It was crazy since you weren't that much of a drinker in the first place and didn't exactly have the best tolerance for alcohol while your friends were already seasoned drinkers by the age of eighteen. You were mildly surprised that your feet haven't started screaming in distress with how much moving your were doing both on and off the dance floor.

While Diamond was currently preoccupied grinding on a guy she'd recently hit it off a couple of months ago with on the dancefloor - Candice was drinking and chatting it up at the bar with the bartender much to your surprise. Usually she wouldn't be bothered to give any guy the time of day, you briefly wondered what kind of magic powers this guy had to have to get her attention. Regardless, they seemed to really like each other despite being complete strangers.

Desperately needing a break and not wanting to cockblock in any way, you'd done your own thing by standing off near the bar and the dancefloor to keep a close eye on the other two. You felt entirely responsible for their well-being, since you knew how lit your friends could get if you let them. Besides someone needed to be sober enough to guide them back home and you weren't feeling all that tipsy to the point of being incoherent just yet. You did, however, have to go use the bathroom.

Carefully attempting to maneuver your way through the crowd of moving bodies towards a set of open double doors being illuminated by a bright pink, a few people still managed to bump into you despite your efforts. A woman turned to give you a stank look, lips fixing in sneer which you recuperated in full. You had absolutely no intention of fighting in a club, in city you'd never been in, and risk being thrown in jail but that didn't mean you wouldn't. You were never above any behavior where someone could get their ass whooped for trying you.

Fortunately, the woman was smart enough back down and go her separate way before things could get really ugly between the two of you.

After passing through the adjoining doors looking down the long tinted hall for the bathroom and running into about three locked doors, it took little to no time to summarize that you were indeed lost. After going up some stairs and roaming through the winding corridors, you were now positive that you wouldn't be able to find your back back into the club area with your friends despite being able to still hear the music pounding in the background. Now horribly irritated after wandering the hall for the past five minutes, you were just prepared to give up when the sound of a hushed tone reached your ears. Somewhat curious and in need of some help, you followed the voice until you came to a door that was slightly ajar, the sound of your heels clicking like horseshoes.

Peeking your head around the corner you observed a closed off, partition like area that overlooked the entire club as a whole - to you it look like an exclusive VIP section. Although the view was limited you could precisely make out about two figures talking amongst themselves, obviously they were doing business. One man regular looking businessman dressed in black suit, perhaps a politician of some sort. The other, however, was an entirely different story.

Poised and seated comfortably in a large chair that resembled a throne, his features were beyond striking. With sleek green hair and pale skin and the most beautiful crystalline blue eyes you'd ever seen. There were expensive looking rings on his fingers and gold chains around his neck. The man was adorned in a button up white dress shirt and perfectly pressed slacks. His bow tie was undone, hanging loosely near his openly exposed upper chest which was decorated with various tattoos. His steady, unwavering gaze spoke volumes, he was pissed about something. What it was exactly - you hadn't the faintest clue.

You realized that you shouldn't be snooping on this interaction any further but the noisiness on your part was begging to know more. To know what exactly was going on. A low growling voice brought you out of your musing and back into the fold as its tone filled the space with menacing authority.

"You know if I didn't know any better Mr. Wilson...I'd think you and your associates were stealin from me."

You watched as the other man scrambled frighteningly for an explanation. "Of course not! We would never even think of stealing from you!"

"Oh I don't care what you're thinking of. All I know is that totals are coming up incorrect. And that means someone is fucking with my property." He snarled as he leaned in close. " You don't fuck with my property."

You could see that other man pale and tense up anxiously at the words that mirrored a threat. By this point you knew you had no business continuing to spy and yet you still didn't move. Even the man when pulled out a purple gun from the holster you didn't even notice was strapped across his broad chest.

You realized you had no idea who these people were and what kinda shady activities they were into but you could gather that clearly the strange looking man was the other man's boss.

"You don't wanna get on my bad side do ya?" He asked lowly, patting the gun against the scared man's head.

"N-no sir."

A high pitched laugh rang out in response. "Are you sure? Are you really, really sure?" He gibed, leaning into the man's personal space, gripping the man by his jaw painfully to which the man could barely nod.

"Frost. Hand me the pliers."

"Ya see. I'm having a little trouble believing you right now. I can't believe a word that comes out of your disgusting liar mouth." He sneered. Even when the tool was placed in his hand he didn't once stop taking. "Oh I know! I know how you can prove it. Your trust to me."

The pliers were then waved in the man's face. "Why don't you give me a great big smile?" He proposed, his face lively with clear elation. "Go on. Give it to me. Let me see those pearly whites!"

You could see the man's face already severely contorted and the grip of his face obviously wasn't going to be loosened, how he was going to try and pull off a smile was beyond doubtful.

When the man attempted to give his best impression of a smile, the pair of pliers were shoved near his mouth, tightly clamping around a tooth before it was yanked out altogether. The sight and cry of pain startled you enough to force you to pull your eyes away and lean against the wall in disbelief. Whoever these guys were, you didn't need any more convincing that they were in fact the real deal. This was a dangerous thing you were doing.

Shoving the shaking man back into his chair, the pale man briefly inspected the forcefully yanked out tooth in his possession. "Well then...now that you've proved your trust to me. I think we all can rest assured that the money will be delivered on time and that we won't have another mishap like this again. Are we clear?"

"Y- yes sir." The man answered, his mouth filled with bleed.

"Good. Cause I won't have this conversation a second time. Now get the fuck out. You're ruining my good time." He commanded, waving an impatient hand.

The man hurried towards the door in and panic which you quickly scrambled to hide behind, watching as he ran down the hall, most likely to find the exit. Frankly, you should've followed him but you had chosen to risk stupidly another glance into the room. While the strange man was ordering his goons, you noticed that his attention had been drawn elsewhere when one of them cut him off to inform him of an issue. Leaning in closer, you followed their gaze to a row of screen monitors that were unequivocally connected to various cameras in different areas inside the club. One monitor you noticed in particular was clearly focused on a hallway, the very same hallway you could be seen eavesdropping in.

This horrible realisation coupled with that fact you know you'd now been caught made panic rush through your entire frame. Before the men could even turn on you, you hurriedly raced down the hall in the direction you'd watched the bloodied man run, feet pumping so fast you forgot you were even wearing high heels.

Despite previous difficulty, you managed to find the main room in a blind panic, moving through the crowd briskly, not once caring if you bumped into anyone at this point. Once you reached the bar, you ordered a drink to ease your frayed nerves, downing it in an instant. You just needed a quick drink and you would find your friends and leave this place. You prayed to God that they wouldn't be able to find you in the crowd. Keep a low profile was your best bet.

"Well, hello there beautiful." You recognized the voice immediately, the blood in your veins chilled. "You know it's really impolite to spy." The very sight of him standing near, flashing memorizing metal teeth makes you tense up and your chest tight. You didn't miss the fact that he was flanked by multiple men, his subordinates you saw in the back.

Immediately, you tried to come up with a plausible explanation. "Listen, I'm really sorry about that. I got lost on my way to find the ballroom and I was planning on asking for help when I heard voices."

"Is that so?" He purred, head tipping a fraction, smile never leaving his face. "Why don't you ah, accompany me back to my office." He suggests, placing an icy hand on your lower back, pristine blue eyes dangerously inviting. You already knew you didn't have a choice since he was already guiding you towards the back once more. There wasn't even time to decline and tell him you were responsible for looking after two other people who, speaking of which were nowhere to be seen. This was just your luck - to be find yourself in this sort of trouble on your first night in the notorious city of Gotham of all places. _Talk about a night gone wrong._

"Uh...okay." You mumbled lowly, allowing him to escort you back to the forbording office, the men with him were instructed to wait outside and the door closed with a haunting clink. Instead of retaking his place in the grand chair, he chose to sit on a nearby plush looking couch, lighting a hidden cigar from a silver box. Extending a hand towards the place next to him in a bid for you to take a seat. Which you did quickly.

Once again, you began to think of ways you could to talk yourself out of the current predicament. "Um. You look familiar. Have we met before?" It wasn't a lie or a tactic. He really did look somewhat familiar to you. Like you knew him from somewhere.

"Oh I'm sure if I'd met such beautiful little lady like yourself before I would've remembered." He answered with sinister charm coating every inch of his voice. "What's your name little lady?"

You hesitated for a few moments, watching as his eyes narrowed a fraction. "It's _." You said. "What's yours?"

"Oh. You can just call me...Mister J." He remarked with a smile."

"Mister J huh? Is that short for something?"

"You ask too many questions little lady." He sung.

"You asked me a question first."

Mister J frowned, not at the comment but at the lack of fear on her face. He was beginning to think she did not know how he was exactly. And that bothered him. He wasn't all that concerned with her spying on him and his cohorts as he should have been in the moment. He'd decided that she was too much of a novelty to punish. Besides...there were other things she was good for.

"Where ya from little lady?"

"Well I'm from down south but I've lived in New York my whole life. I'm here visiting some friends I haven't seen for years. They thought that coming to this club would show me a good time." You explained.

Mister J let out a boisterous laugh. "I'm certainly honored that they would chose my club to come to for enjoyment."

In the back of your mind, you thought he might have owned this place. It certainly explained a great many things.

"Oh is that right?" You didn't like how hard his eyes were regarding you at this moment. It was making your body flush and its temperature rise steadily. You were attracted to him there was no doubt about that. But after all you'd seen tonight, you'd determined that he was bad news. Really. Really bad news. Additionally, there was nothing appealing to you about sleeping with a complete stranger right after the two of you just met. And in this case your discomfort was magnified by ten.

"Are you enjoying my wonderful establishment so far."

"Yeah. It's just that... after a while it got a bit boring. I mean the music is great and the scenery is nice but besides people-watching there isn't really isn't any exciting going on. It got tedious really quick for me."

Placing tattooed hand over his heart, the man made a hurt face. "My my my how you wound my pride. If it were anyone else I'd feel insulted. Though I respect your honesty."

You could feel his hot breath as he leaned in closer to your flushed face. "But don't you worry one bit. Oh I can provide you allll the entertainment you'll ever need."

"Thank you but I respectfully decline." You said.

"Little ladies who get caught snooping around don't get to make those kinds of decisions. Listening in on issues you shouldn't. As far as I'm concerned...you're in big trouble with me." He teased, through his tone was deadly serious.

In that moment, your heart dropped to your feet. You knew how men in a position of power operated - if you denied him his wants, it could very much spell calamity for you. In a last ditch effort, you attempted to convince him to let you walk away.

"So um...my friends are probably worried sick waiting for me to get back to them. I need to head back now."

"They're fiiinnnneeee. Sit back down." He urged. "Have a drink with me."

"I can't. I didn't tell them I was leaving and-"

"Don't make me ask you twice beautiful." His tone sounding much darker, the lighter expression on his face seemed as if it had changed at the drop of a dime into something much more threatening.

When he saw the expression of your face, Mister J put out the cigar in an elaborate ashtray on a nearby table. "I am what's known as a man of hard countenance."

"W-what does that mean?" You asked.

"It means when I tell someone to do something, they fuckin do it. Understand."

At that your brows knitted together, smart mouth offering a response before your brain knew what was happening. "I understand. I understand that there's not a man alive that can tell me what to do."

Eyes narrowed menacingly Mister J regarded her with a disapproving gaze before red lips broke into a smile. "I like you little lady. I like you a lot. Let's play a little game."

One of your brows lifted in question knowing that his intentions were entirely sinister. "What kind of game?"

"A fun game. A follow instructions game."

It dawned on you - the kind of man he was. He was not the man you stole from, not the man you spy on, and most certainly not the man you play games with. You shift uneasily on your feet but decide to take the bait anyway. "Okay. What's it called?"

"Hmmm let me see." He said mockingly, as he pressed a hand to his chin pretending to contemplate his clear already made choice. "Let's play...simon says." He stated evenly, looking over your confused expression and long blinking eyelashes. "That's a fun game right?"

For the people dueling out the demands perhaps.

"Now why don't we start with a beginner trial huh?" He insinuated with a smile, metal grill making a full reappearance. "Simon says...listen to everything Mister J tells you to."

Your didn't dare offer a single defiant rebuttal lest you be missing a few teeth before the night was over. And you happen to like your teeth very much. So with great reluctance you gave a small barely noticeable nod.

He released an excited laugh, perking up immediately and watching her expectantly. "See! We're already off to a great start!"

He licked his lips when he made his next request. "Simon says turn around and face the opposite direction."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he was leering at your backside. Not even remotely surprised when two hands massaging the plump round globes, since one of the most notable features about you was your ass - which attracted all sorts of attention. Mostly unwanted. Only now you were feeling incredibly shy with all the attention he was giving you.

"So tense...let me see what I can do about that."

It was then he turned you around and directed you to sit next to him on the sofa in one swift movement almost making you dizzy. Bewildered you stared wide eyed at his somewhat handsome but mainly unusual visage, now fully aware of his sudden change in bearing.

_Just what is happening right now? _You thought.

Every muscle in your body suddenly tensed as he released you and you watched quietly as the man retrieved two glass and filled them with an expensive looking alcohol beverage. The brown liquid swirling smoothly in the glass as he poured it then offered it to you.

"Here. Let's have that drink now." The moment blue eyes met your hazel ones, a coldness started building in your form as you beheld his unchanging expression beheld scandalous intentions that he no doubt planned to inflict on you. By this point, you could only hope he'd let you leave after you both shared this drink together. Since your gut was currently screaming at you to get out of this situation as quickly as possible.

With a heavy heart you accepted the drink, the glass feeling weightless and cold in your anxious hand. The man lifted his glass in a toast, waiting for you to repeat the action before you both threw it back. Unbeknownst to you, he was watching as you took a small sip and didn't quite finish. Mostly because this was probably the strongest drink in the world and wasn't that easy to gulp down.

A lone hand reached out to stroke your exposed thigh lightly. "Such beautiful brown skin…"

"Thank you...I guess." You shrugged, you hadn't meant for your answer to come out like you were questioning the nature of his observation, it just so happened to sound that way.

"Sweet gorgeous gal...would you like my company tonight?"

One of your brows raised at this. "Aren't I already in your company?"

Mister J clicked his teeth and wagged a finger at you. "Not in the sense that you mean."

You didn't exactly know what that meant so you turned your gaze to the glass in your hand, grip tightening minutely around it. It looked appealing enough to smash over his head but you doubted you'd live long enough to be able to tell about it.

In your reverie you weren't paying any attention to the subtle movements he was making until it was too late.

In a move that was too fast to fully comprehend, a strong arresting hand captured your jaw and a pair of lips crushed unto yours. Shocked beyond comprehension, you could do nothing but sit in acute silence, complete incapable of resisting. Before long a long tongue forced your mouth open, expelling the contents of what was in his mouth into yours.

The bitter tasting alcoholic drink did its part in washing the small pill down your throat and into your stomach, just as adrenaline began its damaging trek through your system. Pulling back and staring down unto your startled, shaken face, once more flashing gleaming metal.

"That's it gorgeous, swallow it down...I promise it'll make you feel good."

Straightaway panic reached the forefront of your mind turning your somewhat sensible but desperate thoughts deleterious. "What did you give me?" You asked, a hand shooting up to your mouth.

He leaned back on the sofa, an arm thrown carelessly over the back of her side of the couch, like he didn't just slip her what was likely a drug. "Oh just a little something to calm your nerves. It's sure to help you, ah, relax. You won't have to worry about being so tense anymore."

He chose to slide closer and you tried your best to lean away without it being noticeable. "Consider the pill as just a little kick for measure...besides I can make you feel even better." He whispered in your ear, hot breath encouraging the unmanageable trembling.

That's when you started to feel the effects kicking in - your muscles to soften and mind to delay for a short time. There was also a slight change in your visual perception, it was like you were watching things take place from the inside of a long dark tunnel through everything was greatly enhanced. The worst part you presume is - the unbearable heat that's slowly overtaking your frame from the inside out with a vigor that was causing a faint sheen of sweat to developing on your forehead. A tingling sensation in your genitals was telling it all - he has given you some sort of aphrodisiac.

You gripped your thighs together uncomfortably, a large blush forming as you began gasping in strained breaths in a desperate attempt to relieve an unidentifiable ache.

"Do you know what beautiful women do to me" Mister J's rich voice queried lowly and you felt a chill run through your form. His smile slightly fading away. "Maybe I'm asking the wrong question. Do you know what I do to beautiful women?"

Every crevice of your mouth was licked and tasted as you felt his hand drift down between your legs to tease the quivering flesh there.

"There's nothing wrong with causing a little chaos everywhere you go. Otherwise the world would be a boring place. So dull and mundane."

"See me...I like to sprinkle a bit of havoc here and there from time to time. Wreaking things that people consider most important - just to give them multiple perspectives in life. You might not understand it now but you will."

But not before making you a lewd offer that sent shivers up your spine. "Even more so, wreaking things is just embedded in my nature. So what do ya say little lady? Wanna get wrecked tonight?"

* * *

Although it was mainly a color filled blur, the car ride was spent being kissed, touched and groped sensually. Of all the things that could've possibly happened, you had no idea that the beginning of your interaction with one another would ultimately lead to this.

The next thing you knew, you were dropped unceremoniously on a king sized bed with silk sheets in a notably lavish bedroom. Mister J stood appraisingly above you smiling down with lascivious intent like you were his prey; making your stomach knot with anticipation. You could tell he would make good on his promise of wrecking you as you peered up at the man from under fluttering lashes. Heat was still pooling in your tummy, igniting a fire that threatened to burn your entire body alive, already feeling like your body was afloat and would melt into the sheets.

You panted into the air, your body teaming with all sorts of euphoric sensations. That pill had you feeling effects you couldn't even describe let alone handle, leaving you practically aching for any sexual contact.

You willed him to say something or more properly do something. Anything.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me?"

He lets out a tumultuous laugh at your bold, taunting choice of words, like it amused him, which it clearly did. Then he gave you a look of hunger and lust in his luminous blue orbs. It spoke volumes. Tonight he would have his fill of you. Even now you could make out a very noticeable rise within the fabric of his slacks. After another second of brazen glaring, he leaned down to kiss and lick her exposed neck passionately.

"You don't even understand do you? The things I'm gonna do to ya?" He husked into your exposed ear before flicking a wet tongue into it.

Mister J's strong ringed fingers gripped your chin, leaning down to crush his lips against yours while the other ravenous hand hiked up your dress up over your stomach. He then pulled back to look at you - uttering words that had your heart beating furiously. Your panties were thoroughly soak by this point.

"I'm going to fuck you in ways your mind cannot possibly comprehend."

You blushed at the raw dominance in his growling voice, the mere greedy undertone of it had your throat going dry as his eyes visually caressed the expanse of your excited features and state of mind. To be under the control of a dangerous man like him was...exhilarating.

Mister J's shifted so that his weight pressed intimately against your body and a strong, restricting hand imprisoned both of your wrists above your head roughly. "And to think you've gotten yourself in all this trouble because you wanted to snoop around in other people's business."

Heady blue orbs carnally assessed your chest heaving, gasping for the air you could could barely draw in.

Mister J's bigger form pressing you firmly into the lightness of the bedding. A rough hand fisted your curly tresses, effectively keeping your head where he wanted it, not allowing movement of any kind. He watched hungrily as your dazed eyes wandered around. His fingers circled indulgently over your clit, successfully coating his fingers in your wet essence of desire. A lone finger caressed over the sensitive walls of your cunt with tormenting languor.

"You're enjoying this aren't you? Dirty girl."

You were still panting to the point you were practically struggling to catch a single breath, which was nearly impossible to properly take in.

"I can do anything you want me to." "All you have to do is ask."

You were a sucker dominant men, men who could and would forcefully break down your cheeky, impertinent behavior and reduce you into a pathetic display of of simpering submissiveness. In the back of your mind, you knew that the moment he slid inside you - all the taunting and games would end abruptly. Any defiance would be shattered effortlessly.

Suddenly you felt callused hands sliding up your thighs and beneath your dress; pulling the fabric up and over your head before finally throwing it clear across the room. Completely baring lace panties to the room and to his leering, lascivious gaze.

Like him staring at the sight of your unclothed pussy for the very first time, you could see the yearning intensify on his features as of course you were not unfamiliar with the intricacies of sexual activity.

You feel the heat of his breath against your seeping clit, as he spread your legs wide open and pushed then up towards your shoulders. He dives right in with no hesitation, sucking the delicate nub in his ravenous mouth. Practically bathing you with his tongue. Almost immediately you were mewling and squirming fingers digging into the fabric beside your hips.

"Ohhh….ah."

His tongue was lapping at you like his life depended on it, prodding every inch of your folds, soaking you in saliva. Your head thrashed fiercely against the pillows, chest heaving at his ministrations, whining eagerly for more. Both hands came up to open your legs wider before one ultimately slid over your heated flesh. Using pressing a thumb unto your pleasure bud gently. Two fingers slipped inside your tight, wet you chanced a euphoric, heavy-lidded look down at him - you were met with an equally lustful gaze as he devoured you with lethal intention. Truthfully, it was the most scurrilous scene you'd ever found yourself in - possibly in your entire life.

For the moment you could at least tell that foreplay was not all that much appealing right now as the man appeared far too horny and anxious to indulge or wait. At least on his own part. Your body's natural lubrication and his excessive saliva would have to do.

Pulling away and forcefully ripping open his expensive dress shirt in a single movement, the skin of his chest was on full display. The man had a lovely physique, skin like a perfectly carved marble in a museum. Head still swimming in obvious forced jubilation, you made out the sound of a belt buckle being undone and after a brief glimpse his dick sprang free, massive and heavy between you both.

Searching hands settling over your narrow hips in an attempt to keep you grounded at the right angle as he eased his way in. Pressing his engorged mushroom head against your waiting, sopping wet opening. Inch by thickened inch the man slipped into pillowy warmth, watching intently as your face twisted in both pain and desire. Eyes screwed shut as you struggled to adjust.

You didn't have have the capacity to worry about him using any sort of protection. The drug had made logical thinking impossible. That's how fucked up you were at the moment.

The man clenched his jaw; the heat of your body clutching and massaging his dick like a divine vice.

The feeling of which was indescribable - an enticing feeling that had your body feeling hot and fiending for more.

Fullying guiding his length in a careful yet impatient fashion, the man rose up on his knees, readjusting his hold on you as as began steadily moving. Blue eyes burning with primal hunger, appreciatively scanning the expanse of your curvaceous body.

Wanton fervent moans filled the room, your face overflowing with agonizing rapture. Core tingling with decadence that had spread throughout your entire body, bundle of nerves located between your legs was aching something fierce. The drug definitely amplified the feeling and effects of pleasure tenfold, leaving you incredibly sensitive like you were floating on a cloud of mindless lust.

It was sensual - incredibly sexy. His dick covered in glistening juices and watching as it disappeared and reappeared inside your tight, unyielding body. The blunt stimulation was almost unbearable for you to endure, letting out a deafening wail of delight, body spasming uncontrollably each time.

"Oh, would you look at that that...is that your sweet spot beautiful?" He cooed, as you looked up at him in a pleading stare. Grip tightening when he didn't receive an answer immediately afterwards. "Fuckin answer me...now."

He started pounding into you; hips slamming into yours roughly, sliding to the hilt in one smooth push each time. The heady sensation of your body entering a fever pitch was as unavoidable as it was welcoming. "Oh yessss! Yesssss!"

There was no doubt in your mind that he was enjoying the sex as well. The wet squelching and moaning seemed to be music to his ears. "Yes! Sing bitch sing!" He urged, increasing his porngraphic actions and laughing at the way your body reacted.

Your body contorting and squirming beneath the merciless, depraved assault, too blissed out to do anything more than take it. His dick was making every nerve ending within your overworked body come to life.

You pressed sweaty, shaking palms unto his chest, in a desperate effort to get him to lighten up on his heavy thrusting but all that was seemingly anger him. A squeak of surprise left your lips when he gave a sharp thrust.

You couldn't recall a single instance where you were screwed so thoroughly. Mister J was fucking you hard and deep - to the point were you had to resist screaming.

"Move that fuckin hand." He growled.

Both of you were drenched in sweat.

He began an even pace of short stroking that had stars dancing across your vision as he nonchalantly ignored your pleas for reprieve.

"Please." You cried out.

"Please what?" The man asked between hard slams, forcing you to let out a weak, drawn out sob.

His hand slid into your curly locks hard enough to crane your neck painfully as you writhed. "Oh god!"

A smirk broke out across his face. "Mister J will do just nicely."

Tension began unraveling deep in your tummy, surges of glorious pleasure slowly ingraining on your sanity. For you it was mind-bending exhilarating ecstasy. Your gushing pussy on the verge of exploding and sending you into another dimension. The pleasure rapidly driving you into a shuddering climax. After several more firm slams your back arched up from the bed, releasing a shriek into the space as the man continued hammering viciously.

His handsome visage smiling down at you was the last thing you saw before you blacked out entirely...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Morning After**

**A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry it took me so long to get back this story, I promise it won't happen again. I'm juggling four active stories and online classes right now and it can take me a minute to get new chapters out. **

**P.S: In regards to a certain reviewer of whom I won't name. Let me say this, this is MY story and I'm going to write it however I see fit. If I want my main characters to be black then they WILL be that. I am black, I can only write from that perspective. If you don't like that then go read another story and don't jump in my reviews or PM talking shit because you will be blocked IMMEDIATELY. I accept constructive criticism, not shitty personal opinions. Also, I write these stories entirely by myself on my own time with no help whatsoever. There will be mistakes and typos so chill out. **

* * *

Waking up from the stage of prolonged consciousness never felt like more of a task than it did in the moment. The first thing brought to your attention was how warm and snug you felt cocooned in the sheets. Your eyelids felt incredibly heavy as they slowly lifted over your unfocused eyes in the space of the bedroom. It was obvious that you were waking from a very deep slumber as a dull pain around your forehead reminiscent of a migraine, encouraged an intense sensitivity to any minimal light. Squinting against the light, it took a moment to summon strength to your limbs in order to move. The muscles in your back, hips, and legs were awfully sore and tight. Considering the type of night you had, this wasn't really all that surprising.

Standing near the bedside was a stone-faced man wearing a black suit. He looked as though he'd been waiting for you to wake up for quite some time. The thought was creepy enough without having to notice that he held a phone to his ear as he stared down at you.

"Boss she's awake now." He spoke quietly to someone on the other end of the phone.

You took a moment to wait for your full awareness to come back before noticing that you were lying in a king-sized bed enveloped with silk pillows and soft linens. Even something as simple as sitting up proved to be somewhat difficult and you groaned with the effort while positioning the sheets over your naked chest. Glancing around the bedroom itself was enormous. A glamorous chandelier hung from the center of the room and there was elaborate furnishing in several areas of the rooms. Overall, the room possessed a very masculine feel to it. There were other mysterious doors attached to the room but you weren't in the mood to snoop around. The original task of finding your friends and going home took precedence over everything. With no bedside clock, there was no way telling whether it was morning or afternoon. However, if you had to guess, there was a huge chance that you slept past twelve.

"Yes sir, I'll make sure she does." This practically solidified the suspicion that someone was giving him orders to carry out. Providing instructions on what they wanted you to do. Almost instantly you had a theory of who that 'someone' might be.

You turned your wandering gaze up back towards the man's impassive face that was watching your every move like a hawk. Waking up to this unknown man made you realize that your green haired lover was nowhere in sight. Frankly, you'd never heard of a one nightstand that wasn't there the next morning. Truly, that was the least of your problems. Just where the hell are your clothes? You expected them to be scattered across the floor only to be surprised that they were not. Your phone just so happened to be missing also. As if things couldn't get any worse.

"Hey." The tone of his voice had you giving him your full attention. "Get up and get dressed."

One of your eyebrows lifted at the rude demand, you likened it to the way in which a dog was given a command by their expectant owner. For several seconds, you merely stared in disbelief, was he being serious right now? "Excuse me?"

Closing the phone and placing it within his suit jacket, the look on his face portrayed nothing but disgust and sheer agitation. As if you weren't worth his time. "Get up. Put on your clothes."

"Are you asking or are you telling?"

"Telling. Now get up."

"I don't even know where my clothes are." You explained to him, irritation mounting with each second.

He moved to procure your heels and clothing from a place near the end of the bed away from your line of vision. Throwing the items carelessly on the bed before crossing his arms expectantly.

This action made you realize just how close you were to lashing out at him in frustration. Could he not afford to spare you at least a minute of privacy. Having made the distinction that this guy was really high up on the asshole scale. Something told you that he was probably used to talking to women this way and treating them disdainfully. "I can't get dressed with you watching."

The sneer on his face and body language informed you that he would not be leaving the room or allow you any privacy to demeanor in which the man regarded you made you feel like absolute shit.

Taking a hold of your possessions, you hugged the thin bed sheet to your form once more, waiting for him to do something over than stare at you in your current state of undress. "Turn around."

"No." He said in a low, heated growl.

"I'm not getting dressed until you turn around." You firmly stated, prepared to protest for as long as it took to get him to heed your demands.

Mr. Asshole narrowed his beady eyes at you, silently contemplating whether or not it would be worth the trouble to throw you out completely naked rather than simply give you what you wanted. "Make one wrong move and you'll regret it." The man lowly growled, opening his jacket to reveal a holstered gun as he turned in the opposite direction.

_What a patronizing asshole. _

You hurriedly eased from bed as if you were being timed, slipping on the surprisingly untorn dress before fumbling with your tall heels.

Your phone showed not one single text from either of your friends. This meant that they either had to be hungover or were currently in the same bizarre predicament as you. Neither of which was comforting. One thing was for certain, this was one of those awkward times you were looking forward to the walk of shame.

Anxiety was kicking in hard and you were starting to feel trapped. It suddenly occurred to you that you were probably in a worse situation than original thought, waking in an undisclosed location not being able to remember much of the night before. One thing was for certain, that this was your very last one night stand for life. In fact, your 'one night stand' was not normal in any sense of the meaning, being drugged and all. The lines of consent were definitely blurred by a wide margin. The man, if he could even be referred to as that, was not normal. Truthfully, you gathered that when you watched the guy rip a man's teeth from his head.

Suddenly both doors to the bedroom opened to admit two suited, stoney-faced men.

"Get her out of here." Mr. Asshole ordered them with an arrogant wave of his hand.

The men promptly heeded the order without hesitation, both securing a grip on your upper arms and began leading you out of the room. These actions are what caused you to clench your teeth so hard that you thought they might chip. You didn't know the men from a can of paint and yet here he was grabbing you and treating you like the scum of the earth. With you being forcefully guided out of the bedroom, it was only a wonder that you didn't trip and fall flat on your face. You could only move so fast in high heels. There were a number of times where you nearly stumbled and they simply kept moving with any consideration to your well-being.

You attempted to voice your distress to them and how rough they were treating you. "Hey...could you not.."

"Shut up."

"No you shut up! You're hurting me." You snapped.

Considering that it might not be the smartest idea to mouth off to armed men, your lack of fucks to give was a possible contributor. They were being rude as hell and the question was could you deal with it until you found safe harbor. Getting home was more important right now.

The grand interior of the house included stylish decor and high quality furnishings chosen by the owner - whoever that may be. You had to give props where they were due. The homeowner had a great taste. It made you wonder what they did for a living - probably robbed banks. Observing other closed off rooms, asymmetrical designs, and fascinating wall art pieces. The predominant colors seemed to be purple and black with brilliant hues of gold adding to the opulence. You were more than shocked to behold such luxury. This was your first time seeing such a sprawling estate up close. Still no sight of the tattooed man.

The men continued to direct you down a large winding staircase leading to the first floor. In the foyer's threshold stood a beautiful marble fountain, clear water softly cascading in a mesmerizing fashion. The sound melodic as it reverberated in the surrounding area. If you weren't so busy getting roughly escorted out of the place, you would've stopped to admire the decor. A set of tall double doors served as a grand entrance to the mansion and a perfect inspiration for any architect.

The sunlight and cold breeze was welcoming as it swept over your brown skin, insighting chills and goosebumps, a reminder that your freedom was near. A black car was already parked with a driver and another man waiting to take from you from your current tormentors. A dark, hood-like material was placed over your head to incapacitate your vision before you were shoved into the back of a darkened Mercedes. The action played out much like a kidnapping scenario you'd seen too many times on television. Once the car began moving, you fidgeted in an effort to calm your nerves. Having your vision obscured made everything so much worse. You grew more uneasy as the seconds turned to minutes. Just where were they taking you? It wasn't like they knew you were staying with friends.

Who could've thought that your first night in Gotham would turn out like this?

* * *

Candice lived in a quaint little two bedroom apartment on a nicer, more decent side of the city. This side in particular, nowhere near extravagant, only adequate. Walking into Candice's two bedroom apartment never felt so pleasant than it did in that moment. Candice was slumped messily over the couch. Diamond on the other hand, didn't even make it to the other couch and was laid out on the carpet with a thin blanket barely covering her sprawled form.

Diamond was the heavy drinker of the group, Candice was a bit of a mild drinker while it ultimately didn't take much for you to get drunk. As a matter of fact, it was practically common knowledge that you weren't capable of holding your liquor well.

Opening the blinds to let some sunshine into the dimmed room, you started to wake your friends. "Rise and shine sleeping beauties."

"I feel like my kidneys are shutting down."

"I think I'm dying. Somebody call 911." Diamond groaned, clutching a couch pillow to her chest.

You snickered at this.

Candice snorted loudly before grimacing and placing a hand over her forehead. "Please don't laugh, I'm already fucked up."

"So dramatic."

"I wonder which drink was the last straw. The henny or the dusse?"

"You mean the 'do whatever you say'?"

They knew that no matter how many times she tried to convince herself that she would never touch another bottle, the trio knew Diamond most certainly would. And there was no amount trying to convince them would change that fact.

While you weren't hungover per say, you were definitely still feeling the effects of the unknown drug slipped to you.

Usually, when a circumstance like this happens, the three of you would laugh about it the morning after. The mood lighthearted and humorous. Turns out it'd been a grueling night for all of them and honestly they all needed a system detox.

"Both of you need to drink some water. Stay hydrated enough to flush out your system. I can make us some herbal tea to ease the headaches too." "Candy where's the tea?"

"Top drawer on the left."

Despite the fact that it was past noon and you'd woken up a little while ago, you could feel the visages of a sleep still putting at you. You could feel a short nap coming on.

Handing them cups of tea and bottles of water, you explained, "I want y'all to hurry up and recover. There's still things I want to do and places I want to visit before I leave tomorrow. I won't spend the rest of the day laying around."

"Scratch that, I wanna talk about where you snuck off to last night."

"No, the question is, where the hell did YOU go?"

"Look, I was busy catching a wild penis."

"What the fuck?"

"I nearly hit it off with the bartender."

"Nearly?"

I ended up throwing up on him and ruining the night. Luckily I'd already told him where you lived before I got plastered or I probably would've gotten thrown out on the street."

As your friends wasted no time gossiping about the parts of the night they remembered. You didn't really feel inclined to discuss your hookup/assault. The experience had left you with an excessive amount of strange feelings that you weren't willing to explore. How could you have a conversation with your friends about undergoing the ordeal you barely recalled? How could you tell them that you were drugged? If you told them, it would no doubt bring unwanted complications and you didn't need that kind of trouble in your life right now. Furthermore, you were relieved they were too distracted by each other's stories to call back any attention to how you avoided speaking about yours. For the sake of not alarming your girls and ruining the visit altogether, you opted to push the entire experience to the back of your mind and keep it a secret.

"I hear Joker was at the club last night."

Lifting an eyebrow, you wondered who she might be talking about. The name certainly sounded familiar. "Who's Joker?"

The two of them looked at you like you'd grown a second head. "You know, crime prince, green hair, pale skin?" Diamond added.

"And don't forget the metal teeth."

"If I'd known he was there then we would've picked a different club. You know how fuckin crazy he is."

The description fueled a new shock factor, things were adding up in your head, coming together like puzzle pieces. Desperately trying to come to terms with that fact that Candice had just very accurately described all the features of your paramour for the night. It was haunting. You refused to believe it. At this point, you were anxious because you only thought your brain was being rational.

As your clueless friends steadily conversed, your mind was working overtime putting two and two together. It all started to make sense, the shady encounter where you witnessed him pulling out another man's teeth, the multitude of crude henchmen at his disposal ready to do his bidding. All of it came to a reasonable yet crushing realization that had you shaking. On a whim, you pulled out your phone and initiated the first google search - the outcome devastating.

There were various articles and news reports detailing how the man had murdered and committed so many atrocities leaving nothing but destruction and chaos in his wake. You saw pictures of him committing horrendous deeds with nothing short of glee edging into his features. He'd murdered scores of people. The 'Clown Prince of Crime' they called him. Most of the reports talked about a prolonged feud between a figure who dressed like a bat. That certainly explained the bizarre green hair color and deathly pale skin that made it appear as though it was deliberately painted white. He definitely wasn't the normal type that usually attracted your attention as there was nothing normal about him. He possessed an unnerving charm that had the ability to send electricity throughout your body. All while being the most infamous criminal in Gotham City. How could you have not known?

Jay's words were still echoing in your mind continuously.

"_See me…I like to sprinkle a bit of havoc here and there from time to time. Wrecking things that people consider most important - just to give them multiple perspectives in life."_

And that he did. At the time, you had no idea what that phrase meant. But knowing what you know now, he was definitely a man of his word.

You still feel those piercing blue eyes burning into yours intensely.

"_So what do ya say little lady? Wanna get wrecked tonight?"_

Your blood ran cold. Growing up, you'd witnessed many high school girls falling head over heels for drug dealers and violent criminals just for the rush it gave them. Observing how the women struggled and lost control over their lives quickly. You could safely say that you were never one of those girls and you certainly hadn't planned on becoming one ever. There was nothing any criminal had to offer you other than a lifetime filled with misery and regret. And Jay was no different.

You wished you could find some kind of solace in giving him the benefit of doubt but you saw nothing but as you scrolled and scrolled - you saw nothing but continuous examples of how the man was nothing but a violent sociopath. To top it all off, you'd slept with him - while under the influence of drugs.

It took a while before you realized that you were staring into space, letting your mind race uncontrollably. Of all the women in the club that night, he chose to turn his attention to you and take you home. Although you did spy and witness him engaging in illegal activities then fled when caught. Though you weren't exactly sure if sleeping with a person would ensure their silence after catching them doing questionable acts.

He expressed admiration for your body and attitude. If it weren't for the unique circumstance, you would've felt used.

You had to be careful thinking of your own thinking patterns. The way you manifested things people would think you were a magician.

* * *

From your perspective, Gotham City was such a dark, dismal place to live in. Not only that but Gotham wasn't exactly what you expected in terms of prominence, it just seemed so terrible you wondered how people choose to live here. Surely there was a more peaceful, safer city to reside than this godforsaken place. Of course, every city had some rough, poverty filled neighborhoods but this just felt ridiculous. Apparently, crime ran rampant within the gloomy metropolis. The dark clouds up ahead, hinted that it would probably rain later on. Why Diamond and Candice would want to live in such a depressing city was beyond your comprehension.

Nevertheless, you forced the girls to bring you to what looked to be a mall or long stretch of department stores within walking distance of the apartment. There were a lot of people walking around from store to store, their clothing providing an in-depth into the person's tax bracket and what they could afford. Additionally, the stores were at all not what you were expecting. All you saw was Gucci, Prada, Fendi, and Balmain. And you couldn't afford to shop at any of those brands.

"Where the fuck are the _normal_ stores, where _normal_ people, with _normal_ bank accounts can shop?" You irritatingly demanded to your amused friends who looked as if they wanted to laugh directly in your face.

Candice played a hand over her mouth to hide her grin. "These are the normal stores."

"No they're not. Where's the fucking Forever 21? Windsor? A Hot Topic for god sakes!?" You insisted, arms extending in a questioning fashion.

"Oh this isn't that type of mall. This is like...where the rich folks come. Here the best places to shop are online only."

Craning your neck at an odd angle, you regarded both of them with looks of belief. "Could you have told me this before we walked all the way over here?"

"I mean...you're the one who wanted to go so bad." Diamond chimed in having gotten a hold on her giggles.

"This isn't funny. Both of you are assholes and you're on my shit list until further notice."

"Lighten up. I'll make it up to you when we get back to the apartment. Well, at least now you can sight-see."

"Sight-see what? Shit I can't afford?"

"There's a nice food court though."

Shaking your head and rolling your eyes, you slowly started to walk around. "Shut up."

The three of you walked into a few stores here and there but made sure not to linger long since the employees would get antsy expecting you to buy something.

"You guys go on, I need to use the restroom."

You were still a little put off by the fact that there wasn't a Forever 21. Two security guards with a gun at their hips stood at the entrance looking every bit tired as opposed to intimidating.

The employees looked quite skeptical of the both of you the second you entered the store but ultimately said nothing about it. Truth be told, you and Candy had absolutely no business walking your asses in this boujee ass store as it was. The store held heaps of golden rings, expensive platinum watches, and sparkly necklaces. Though you had your eye on a pair of dangling ruby earrings, there wasn't a damn thing you could afford in the entire store. The thousand dollar prices tags solidified that. An older man, obviously the manager regarded you with a watchful eye, never once straying too far away from where you stood. Maybe if you told him that you were poor, he might leave you alone but you seriously doubted it. It was not your first time dealing with a prissy shopkeeper and it wouldn't be the last.

Even as a little girl, you never really owned a plethora of jewelry, especially the expensive kind like the ones you were currently browsing over. The only piece of jewelry you valued was a necklace once owned by your maternal grandmother. Anything beyond that didn't hold much value in your heart.

Ignoring how Candice humorously uttered 'Damn' at every single price, you spotted a beautiful 12 carat diamond as you quietly hummed to Bryan Ferry's 'Don't Stop the Dance'.

Out of the blue, the alarming sound of guns being cocked was heard in the quiet space.

It took a minute for you to realize that this situation was serious. All you wanted to do was look at jewelry you had no chance in hell purchasing, now you were caught in the middle of a robbery. Gotham was just full of surprises.

"Everybody on the fuckin ground!"

You and Candice hit the floor faster than anyone, a lifetime of being black prepared you both for a moment like this. While Candice gave you a look that said, 'I don't wanna say I told you so but', you were quick to give Candice a seething look that portrayed what you felt in the moment. One that answered, 'Save it'.

However, some of the customers didn't take heed to the demand, thinking it was some sort of joke. Without any warming, one of the robbers released a shot into the air, blasting a hole into the ceiling and effectively gaining the cooperation of the disbelieving clients who threw themselves onto the floor.

The men then took to pointing guns at the startled workers, ordering them out from behind the counter and on the floor, ensuring that they couldn't alert the authorities. A bit overwhelmed by the suddenness of the events, it was hard to comprehend what was happening. The scene was very interesting as it played out. One of them took charge of stuffing expensive watches and other jewelry in duffel bags.

You didn't know how, but you could tell that at least two of them were young by the way in which their voices shook as they shouted commands. Why couldn't the trio just walk in and snatch a piece of jewelry then run out like a normal person? It didn't take much to question why a person who lived in Gotham would see the need to want to commit armed robbery.

You briefly wondered if people outside of the store were aware of what was going on. If you had to bet on it, you would say probably not. The trio had obviously planned this out meticulously down to every last detail. Guards and high tech security systems wouldn't stop them from getting what they wanted. Who knows what they could do next. These men had the power and means to shoot everyone in the store but that wasn't their goal. Their goal was to get the expensive pieces and leave as quickly as fate would allow.

How bold do you have to be to rob a jewelry store in broad daylight? With masks and high powered weapons, you instantly deduced that this was the type of shit you expected to see in a movie.

The other unfortunate customers wore looks of confusion and terror as they cowered on the cold, freshly waxed floor in a strained effort to avoid stirring irritation from the robbers who began breaking the glass display cases housing the valuables. These men were doing a smash and grab before the authorities could be contacted. And since they sneakily rushed the store, no one had really had the time to properly react. There were different types of robberies but since this was an unsuspecting incident with unforeseen consequences - it was better for you and Candice to stay out of sight.

_First of all, where the fuck were the police!?_

Caught in a situation like this, a sane person knew better than to try and be a hero. Of all people, you didn't exactly possess the ability to stop a potential crime when it counted. Of course, you were courageous but you weren't superwoman. Everyone had a different fight or flight response to danger of any kind. People had to make tough decisions in a robbery situation - they could run, hide, or fight. As sensible people, you and your friend had made a decision. Not just that, but you both avoided speaking to one another in order to not draw attention to their hiding spot. Peeping over the counter, you both stared in disbelief at what was unfolding.

A trip to the mall shouldn't result in being held at gunpoint by some brazen crooks. You didn't like being in the vicinity to witness this random act of violence and you surely didn't want a semi-automatic pointing at your head.

* * *

"Wait, so the guards robbed the store?" Diamond asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Robbers posing as guards." Candice corrected.

"Okay and then what?"

Rolling her eyes, Candice clarified. "For the last time, we were hiding behind a counter watching everything go down."

Tuning out the sounds of their back and forth, you placed a hand to your head in order to stop the forthcoming headache. You couldn't even stand to hear the details anymore. "This city is horrible. Don't even ask me to come back. Of all the places to live, why this one?" You remarked, wanting to talk about something else other than the robbery you witnessed earlier.

"Listen, if it wasn't for my job I wouldn't be here." Diamond dramatically insinuated with her long acrylics.

"Same."

After the incident at the mall, you pretty much came to the conclusion that you weren't enjoying your visit as much as you thought. More unpleasant things had happened in the past 24 hours than you could keep up with and frankly, it was mentally draining. It was hard to maintain the disposition of someone who was truly happy when they were feeling the exact opposite. Despite the fact that all three of you were able to find a morbid humor in it as you all lounged around the living room while the food on the stove in the kitchen. Since childhood, you've always loved the aroma of food wafting through any place of residence for a reason. Mostly because you found it comforting. It was nearing nine o'clock and the sound of rain pelting the window was easily distinguishable.

Diamond and Candice seemed to notice your lethargic behavior and commenced the operation of doing any and everything to lift your mood. Everything from cooking one of your favorite meals and dancing in the dark with glow sticks taped to their bodies. The sight was both ridiculous and amusing though it still managed to get a few cackles out of you. You had to stifle a laugh at Diamond dancing to Juvenile's 'Back That Thang Up' with the lights turned off before taking a quick video of it before she could notice. When she turned the lights back on, you laid your head against the back of the couch, endlessly scrolling through your social media pages, trying and failing to find another distraction from the awful mood creeping up once more. But there were only so many meme's you could stomach before they became annoying.

On the other hand, there was worry that perhaps your mood wasn't the result of your own doing, but the atmosphere you were in. The atmosphere that surrounded you. Gotham. The city held such a depressing hold on you, hanging over you like a thick shroud of darkness. There was nothing wrong with wanting to take your mind from any stress. You only hoped your mind stopped thinking of things you didn't have the energy to analyze.

You loved your friends so much it hurt. And therein lies the problem, if either of them found out what had happened last night - there wasn't any guarantee they wouldn't do anything drastic. The whole situation was a bag of worms you never wanted to open. By morning, you expected to regain control of your life before things got worse. Tomorrow you'd finally leave this city and everything could go back to normal.

An iMessage notification from an unknown number popped up on your phone just before you hit the side button to turn the device off. The timing, somewhat strange as you were just about to set the phone down. From the notification bubble, it appeared as though some had sent photos instead of actual messages. As a paranoid person who didn't even answer unknown phone calls, someone having your phone to send pictures was unprecedented. Not to mention, bizarre. Maybe you were putting too much thought into it. Someone had probably had the phone number, it was pretty common to everyone who owned a phone. You deliberated for a moment before opening your iMessage icon to sate your curiosity.

The world around you suddenly fell to the background, your friends' playful banter nothing but white noise in your ears. Oxygen trapped itself in your throat for long moments, heart beating loudly in your ears. There were pictures. Multiple pictures of you out with your friends at the mall a few hours prior. There were pictures of you walking in and out of stores and even close-ups where the perpetrator had gotten close. Some lunatic had actually followed and snapped unauthorized photos of you. It was beyond disturbing. _Just who did shit like this? _

When new pictures appeared and pushed up the other worrisome images, it was obvious that these were of a different sort. Your eyes widened to astronomical proportions, the sight seemed to take the very breath from your lungs. Considering the fact that you could only remember snippets of the events that led up to the sexual encounter, there was no way of telling when exactly the man had whipped out his phone and started taking lewd pictures and videos of you in various vulnerable states. But you knew it was from last night. There's no way that it wasn't. The sheer embarrassment that flooded your cheeks indescribable. Was this some sort of manipulation or coercion tactic?

Clutching the phone tightly with two hands, you expressed fear that if it were to fall your friends would get a glimpse of you in such a distasteful state. It took everything in you not to let your demeanor falter in front of them. Pretending as if nothing was happening was the hardest thing you ever had to endure at this point. Panicking would accomplish nothing. But how could you get around the fact that someone had suggestive content of you in their possession. No matter what this couldn't be overlooked. If this were ever to get out, you'd die on the spot. Your life would be over.

There was a message attached to the photos, a message that confirmed to you who sent it. You could almost hear his voice as you read it in your mind.

"_You be good now gorgeous gal. I'll see ya real soon." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: How to Disappear**

**A/N: So I'm back in college with a full plate amid all that's going on in the world. I'm maintaining a good head space so I wanted this chapter out before I jump into any schoolwork. I'm still in the process of regaining my creative drive for In My Dreams, so bear with me and enjoy this for the time being. I'm dealing with life right now.**

**P.S: I am NOT in any way glorifying or romanticizing sexual assault. I feel like I have to say this before people start writing think pieces in the reviews. Ion wanna see that shit. This is fiction - treat it as such and keep it moving.**

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

That crushing weight in your chest refused to recede, pulse beating loudly in your ears as you drowned out any background noise or conversation between your unassuming friends. The last thing you wanted was for your naked body to be posted on the internet. The effects on your life would be devastating. The very thought of having someone visually capturing you at your most vulnerable and exposed without your consent just didn't sit well with you. The nerve of him to film the depraved things he was doing to you while you were drugged out of your mind. Your memory of that night was still hazy at best.

Being caught in the cross hairs with a crime lord of horrendous magnitude definitely classified as an occupational hazard. You had to be cautious and navigate the potential danger of the situation closely.

You typed a quick message_. "Who is this?"_

You were not at all surprised when he skipped the formalities and got straight down to business.

"_You know who this is...my dick was inside you allll night gorgeous. I surely hope you didn't forget so soon. I can always remind you."_

The hair on the back of your neck now stood at attention. The words were so filthy and vulgar, it was exactly the type of response you were expecting from him.

"_That will never happen again. I know who you are." _The infamous Joker. A man who radiated an aura of chaotic danger and who didn't play by the rules of society; wasn't capable of abiding by or even acknowledging civility.

"_Of course you do. Everyone who's everyone knows who I am."_

In that instant, you bristled at his mocking tone. To hear his voice again was chilling. "_You have to delete those photos. I never gave you consent to take them."_ To make matters worse, you weren't sure you were capable of appointing legal help that would be willing to go up against such a dangerous character.

"_And what makes you think I need your consent?"_ The implications of his callous words carried were a source of worry and contention with you. You felt nauseated and worse of all the fucker didn't seem to have the capacity to to think of your state of mind.

Panic surged through her to the point where it was too difficult to think properly, good thing defiance masked the fear in your voice. "_If you don't delete them, I'm going straight to the police."_

Obviously unconcerned with the threat or your subsequent distress, Joker responded with a playful, "_Go right ahead. In fact, I'm thinking I might have them framed." _

That statement really set the tone for the entire conversation. The man was wicked. He seemed to be deliberately blackmailing you with revenge porn. You remembered how he made you feel that night and it wasn't a justification for anything that was taking place now. Just listening to him snicker with delight made you wish that you'd never garnered his twisted affection.

The mounting frustration was well past insufferable for your state of mind. "_You'd better delete those photos right fucking now!"_

"_I don't care too much for your tone doll face. You'd better correct it right fucking now."_ It was a clear threat. A threat you know he could make good on considering the type of man he was. If he could even be called a man. In all actually, you would never forgive him for slipping you a drug in the first place. Such a disgusting act was exactly from someone like him.

"_Fuck you."_

"_You already did that remember?"_ It was as if his life goal was to fuck with people and you had to say that he was doing an amazing job. You got the impression that he got a major kick out of it too.

"_No you drugged me."_

"_Semantics."_

"_Bullshit."_

You phone lit up with a call from the unknown number soon after and you thanked god that the ringer was off. There was no way you could've predicted that he would be so bold as to call your phone and expect you to answer with no issue. The fucking audacity.

You pressed the side button to send it to voicemail, unsurprised when a second call was made right after. While it rung you send him another message.

Rejection would cause you to be in all the more danger than you currently were but there wasn't a chance in hell you would bow to his demands. Call it stupid, reckless, or anything else in between. You didn't give a damn. The domineering asshole wasn't allowed to play with your life in such a manner. You were too headstrong for that. Morality be damned. The Joker was bad news either way one tried to split it. It made you wish you'd never went in search of the bathroom at the club that night. And no matter how much you prayed to God that it would just blow over and be forgotten you knew that that would not be the case. He should've gotten his fill of you that night. This was too much for your normal little life.

"_It's not up for discussion and I'm not going to bargain with you about it."_

The second call soon went to voicemail and soon after another message came through.

"_If you don't answer the fucking call you're gonna regret it." _You barely had enough time to properly read it before the phone lit up once more. As careful as you could not to alert your friends, you silently went into the bathroom down the hall, locking the door behind you. With no more pretense for stalling, you had to take a few calming breaths before pressing the button and placing the phone to your ear.

"Good girl." Disparaging praise from his condescending lips made you recoil in disgust, heavy tension settled in your shoulders. "I knew you would listen. I was afraid that I would actually have to go through with what I planned."

While it was clear he had no problems taking advantage of you, if he even sensed a shred of emotional vulnerability or fragility he would waste no time capitalizing on it. He couldn't give you any fucking ultimatums. How in the hell would he have knowledge of your location? The thought of him showing up was petrifying and you didn't even want to chance it.

"I bet you didn't even tell your friends about us. I'd be more than happy to face fuck you in front of them."

"You're sick."

"Yes, people keep telling me that." You could faintly hear muffled screaming in the background. Was he torturing someone?

"What do you want?"

This was dangerous, being involved with him could potentially change the quality of your life and not for the better. The worrying part was that you weren't exactly sure of the scope of what he was capable of doing. His threats were not simply threats in your book. For some, his threats could mean a death sentence or worse. But what could be worse than death? The fear that you thought you'd pushed down had returned fully renewed and crept over you like a tidal wave while you did your best not to alert your friends of the peril you were trapped in at the moment. In your mind, there wasn't any benefit of informing them of what was happening. You couldn't force your problems unto them. It wasn't their job to fix it was yours.

"That is a great question! What do I want?"

The only thing you were remotely worried about was the consequences. What would happen if you pissed off the most vicious crime boss known to man? From the little you knew about him, you could ascertain that the man possessed an arsenal of tools he could use to make your life a living hell. You questioned yourself about this while anxiety simmered underneath the surface of your facade of normalcy. Containing your composure was evident. He couldn't be allowed to get you out of your element.

"Oh I know! I want you and I to become great friends. Close friends."

He was mentally deranged. He murdered and incited violence merely because it suited him. What right did he have to try and place binding on your life?

"That won't be possible."

"Its possible because I fuckin say so. Now close your fuckin mouth and listen."

He knew that you were indefatigably defiant and it was obviously something he liked. You had to wonder how much he knew about you beyond what you looked like naked.

"Little girls aren't capable of making adult decisions." he crooned. "But you already knew that don't ya?"

"Here what's going to happen. I call, you come. Simple as that. But don't be thrown off by that - I'll be sure to make it worth your while."

He wore cockiness and self-assuredness like outer skin and that bothered you more than anything. He was used to getting his way. Used to intimidating people. What was he getting out of this besides the enjoyment from tormenting you?

"Do hope we can play together again real soon. I'll be watching you." The line quickly went dead after that.

You didn't really feel like deciphering all the little riddles and innuendos that left his mouth. It all sounded like dialogue written for a villain and you were not in any mood for it. He wanted compliance that you weren't capable of giving. In practical terms, you did your absolute best to make it apparent that you had no intention of reciprocating his unwanted feelings and ensure that he got the message. He was out of his rabbit ass mind if he thought this was going to be prolonged in any facet. His motive seemed insidious from the get go. You wanted zero to do with him.

A look in the mirror showed your face oddly composed despite the storm brewing on the inside.

How were you supposed to sleep well after this exchange? Despite multiple attempts to shake it, your mind was still weighed down with dread. Least of all, you could not assume the life of a paranoid rabbit - you just couldn't do it. In fact, you were taught not to run away from your problems but face them head on. Even if this was an extraordinary circumstance. Only an idiot would try their luck with someone like him.

You'd rather not be burdened with stress and anxiety right now. The only logical thing you could do was ignore the threat, perhaps if you did that it would go away. Fade into nothing. Wishful thing but it was the best thing you could hope for. This town had taken so much from you and you'd only been here for two days. First thing in the morning, you would hop on the first plane back to New York where you belonged; where you should've stayed to begin with. People mess up when they delay their decisions and right now that was something you couldn't afford to do. From now on, if your friends wanted to see you, they'd better visit you in New York because that was no way in hell you'd come back to the god forsaken town.

How were you supposed to get a good night's rest while dealing with a fried brain?

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

Having to wake up at the ass crack of dawn wasn't anyone's cup of tea. However, you did not mind at all. You were a hundred percent willing to miss extra sleeping time if you got home fast enough. Candice noticed how closed off you'd become since the previous night and started badgering you about why that was. She refused to let up until Diamond suggested that I was probably sad about having to leave. _If only she knew how wrong she was. _Still, you provided no explanation to confirm or deny their suspicions.

While you hugged both friends tight Diamond threw out a "Come back soon." and you responded with your best Joseline Hernandez impression. "You sound stupid. You sound stupid and you sound a mess bitch." The two of them laughed so loud that nearly half of the people in the airport terminal turned to look at the three of you. They wouldn't have to worry about your ass stepping one foot back to Gotham. Hell you were still stuck on being caught up in a robbery with one of them and the both of them weren't that phased about it. Anyone who grew up in a black with sense would've gotten the fuck on down much earlier. Your friends must have a screw loose to continue to live here. A good job wasn't enough to make you stay.

In your opinion, the place should be burned to the ground and sprinkled with holy water. If the clown prince had his way, which in all likelihood he would, he'd surely see that it did happen.

The invasive searches and long lines were endured with more grace than you could've thought due to the fact that you were looking to hop on a plane and go home as soon as possible.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

You didn't have a single dream last night which by your own account was wholly uncharacteristic especially since you had at least one each night. It was probably for the best since your stress might've turned the dream into a nightmare. Truthfully, you hadn't slept that well at all.

The worrisome thoughts would not leave you for another seventy-two hours. In a situation like yours, it was normal - some might even say 'required' to be concerned about the outcome. By textbook definition - you were in fact sexually assaulted with the help of an unknown substance. The drug itself didn't seem to have any long lasting effects on your body. Though you couldn't say that you were traumatized verbatim, however you were immensely unsettled deep down in your soul. Everything wasn't so cut and dry and you were swept up in a whirlwind of confusion. This couldn't be perceived as something other than it actually was.

Contemplation of the situation at hand brought forth the question of 'what was to come of it?'. What now? Were you supposed to seek help about your experience? Your sexual assault? The words left a bad taste in your mouth even if you didn't physically speak them. Did you have to develop coping skills?

Who in the hell could you confide in about something like this? It would have to be someone you trusted, someone who wouldn't pry too much into the graphic details. That automatically excluded your parents and friends right off the bat.

You still needed time to effectively process the whole experience as it was if you were being honest. Even though you knew it couldn't be avoided forever. Something like this couldn't be pushed to the back of your mind and forgotten. One thing was for certain, you desperately needed to feel safer in your own body. By safe you meant mentally, emotionally, and spiritually as well. Your body didn't feel like yours any more. Almost like someone putting something on layaway at a store. Having never been in a position like this before, it would probably be difficult to to feel like yourself once again as weird as that sounded.

It had been a full three days since you were back home and you found that being productive only lasted in short bursts. You just were not full of energy. A dark cloud seemed to be lingering over you everyday since you'd returned and you were willing to do whatever it took to get rid of it.

It was mid January, all the colorful leaves were stripped from the trees leaving them completely bare. Outside the sun was being obscured by deep, gray clouds and you're thinking that it might rain within the hour. The mere thought is more refreshing to picture. You loved a good rain albeit that fact you would prefer it to be sunny to improve your mood. Frankly, the sky resembled Gotham's in a way - only that the sky here was temporary while Gotham's bleak visual seemed never-ending. You clenched your teeth when you realized your thoughts were shifting towards a dark place again. You didn't need to be reminded.

The various plug-ins around the apartment filled the space with the scent of white rose which you were surprised that it hadn't faded by now. You'd spent too much on them for them not to last long. Pushing your heavy bed cover back, you sat on the edge for a few moments before moving towards the small balcony where your potted plants were. If it did rain at least they would get water today. The wind chill was icy enough to where it immediately gave you goosebumps. The holidays were just about the only thing associated with the plunging temperatures and cold weather. Thanksgiving and Christmas were spent at your parents house with your little brother Josh who was four years younger than you. He brought his girlfriend to the house for the first time to meet your parents. You father only liked her because she slightly resemble Toni Braxton while you mother was just happy he brought someone home.

You felt the first small drop hit your forehead. You released a sigh of relief and moved towards the bathroom to get ready for your shift at work.

Your soft music playlist mostly consisted of songs from an underground artist named Laurel whom you absolutely adored. Her voice never failed to to soothe your chaotic soul in its time of unrest.

It wasn't hard to admit that you were still a bit shaken by the events of the past few days, in fact, it was relatively easy. You refused to have these troublesome thoughts hovering over your subconscious for too long. Could it be the shock of inevitable change that cripples you with fear and unease? After much time spent in a social setting, you often needed to spend even greater time alone as a way of recharging energy. You wonder why that is. Spending hours away from others was like a means of restoring one's self to a rejuvenated version - lest you struggle with the restlessness associated with a negative mind. Without this, you would not be equipped to deal with the weight of a hundred problems within a single setting.

You always need space to rest, to feel, to introspect and to express. That space leads to growth. Growth that would not be hindered by a man filled with infinite malice. When you left that city you were supposed to leave everything else behind as well. You were a genuinely happy woman, always humble to others, and speaking to maintain that happiness all throughout life. You were certainly the nicest and most welcoming or your friends.

Yet, you were a firm believer that everything happened for a reason. Was karma serving you a notice or something? What terrible thing had you done to deserve this you wondered.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

While it seemed to be an easy workload in the beginning - as time went on you quickly came to the conclusion that you weren't wired for an office job. However, you did see why some people preferred them. Essentially, you were not a manual labor or retail kind of person either. It was a fairly decent job and you constantly reminded yourself that there were people out there that had it worse.

Seeing the same visual setting everyday really took a toll on people you didn't care what anyone else had to say. There was a built-in coffee shop near the lobby area that you enjoyed going over to once in a while. Besides that the office setting wasn't really for you in the grand scheme of things. Everyday you showed up contemplating whether or not you wanted to call-in from the parking lot. Unless you planned to become a millionaire by tomorrow, then this boring eight hour job was where you had to stay for the time being.

Other than the one tolerable coworker you could hold a normal conversation with, the job itself was inherently repetitive and monotonous. Some days it was so quiet that you feared others could hear your loud thoughts. With your annoying short attention span, it was hard to focus on doing some mindless task for hours without your mind wandering off into the deep void of consciousness. Keeping yourself busy did make time go by much faster, if you were able to find something that is. Playing computer games instead of performing your tasks would ultimately result in your manager calling you into his office for a little 'talk' or rather him just using that as an excuse to hit on you despite the fact that he'd already been turned down numerous times before.

You'd received so many inappropriate comments and invitations it was a wonder how many times he would ask again before he finally gave up. If you caught him staring at your ass one more time you'd mush in the face. To top it off, you were certain that he was sexually harassing other female employees as well. Someone would be contacting HR soon, you counted on it.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

You refused to remain huddled in bed another day. Your mental health was at stake and you were determined to conquer the harsh realities of the world one day at a time. Instead you chose to only spend time doing activities that brought you some inner peace. One major activity consisted of doing wash day for your hair. Like most women, you needed to have your whole day clear. Wash day was like a sport for some people, you being one of those people. Having to detangle was probably the worst for you. You were mindful not to use the whole jar of conditioner since it damn near cost an arm and a leg. Instead of the usual thirty minute conditioning, you opted to leave it in for about an hour and a half.

Your apartment wasn't the most glamorous in the city but you took care of it like a mansion. You kept it tidy and smelling good all the time. As usual Josh grumbled about you going overboard about the decor of your place.

You'd gotten a pet fish because you didn't feel like responsible enough for a dog or cat. You'd had the colorful Betta fish that you managed to snap up from a pet store going out of business and had it for about a year and a half now. You named him Sammy since you didn't know if the fish was male or female. Sammy seemed pretty gender neutral. You didn't have to worry about a fish making loud noises, needing a bath, or needing to be taken out for a walk. Plus your carpet would remain unsoiled as well. With your modest funds, you tried to make Sammy's tank as lavish as possible. In the tank were accessories from amazon like a little house and fake ferns. It had become a little hobby of yours and you didn't play on stopping anytime soon. One thing you knew how to do better than anything else was spend money.

As you walked down the hallway leaving to the kitchen, your front door opened and you stopped dead in your tracks thinking someone had to have lost their mind if they would just walk into your home like this. You were just about to reach for a glass figurine when your brother's face came into view. He should be grateful because you were the undisputed dodge ball queen in middle and high school. Your throw would've landed him in the hospital and you would never hear the end of it from your parents.

"Don't just be walking in my house!" You bellowed. "You were about to get dealt with."

His signature goofy smile broke out over his face. "I told you I was coming by. Why is your door unlocked in the first place?"

He would decide to stop by while you were in the middle of deep conditioning your hair. As your little brother, you guessed it was essential for him to be annoying as all hell.

"Unlocked or not that doesn't mean just walk in."

"Yeah. Whatever. What you got to eat in the kitchen?" He asked, gliding right past you. This was normal behavior for him, to seek out the kitchen as soon as he entered someone's house. Josh could clean out someone's pantry quickly.

You rolled your eyes, following him. "I know you got food at your house. And don't touch my graham crackers either."

"I'm not gonna touch your old dry ass crackers." He said, opening up the refrigerator to look inside before snickering. "Why did you got that bag on your head?"

You settled comfortably in a chair near your small island. "Josh don't start with me. Why are you really here?"

Closing the refrigerator door, Josh opened a soda and took a sip from it, leaning back against the counter. "Shaina wanna move in with me but I think it's too soon."

Your eyebrows lifted up. "Ya'll have only been dating for like six months right?"

"Just about."

"Well, I think that if you don't want her to move-in then just tell her that."

"See that's the problem. She acts like she can't take no for an answer."

And now they got to the root of the issue. Josh has always had a hard time telling people no. He worries about disappointing others often. "Josh, she can't force you to do anything you don't want to do!"

"I know that it's just...I feel like I'm being pressured by her to do stuff that I'm not fully comfortable with yet. We might be moving a little too fast for me."

"Yeah. Probably. So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

Your brother was a bit of a goofball and way too trusting to those who didn't really deserve it. The both of you often confided in each other about your problems no matter how big or small they might seem. You and Josh were very close in that aspect and would do anything for the other in a heartbeat. Even if the both of you were angry with each other it usually didn't last long. He could offer that comfort and familiarity that you needed right now.

Sitting in the kitchen, you were full of self-conscious hesitancy that was hard to overcome. This would be the perfect time to tell him about what went on in Gotham. But what was the proper way to explain a plight like yours? Apprehension closed around your throat like a vice. You didn't know how to do this. A pit of uncertainty and nervousness swirled deep in your stomach. The idea of telling him sounded much easier in your head. Jesus you were so conflicted it was pathetic.

"You okay?" Concern was written all over his face. You hadn't even realized that your heartbeat had spiked so much that it was nearly giving you a headache.

A moment of hesitation passed. "Yeah." You refused to let the emotional storm loose in front of him. And what good would it do to recoil in shame? Josh wouldn't be able to handle the bombshell you would drop on him, you just knew it. He would be out for blood and it wouldn't even understand that he didn't stand a chance. If The Joker hurt your brother, if he hurt any of your family, you didn't know what you would do. What he would do to them would be nothing short of horrific.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." You maintained complete silence for a while, hoping that Josh would take your word and move on. But you knew him better than that. You recognized that fierce, protective gleam in his eyes. Josh was the easiest person to joke, talk, and get along with. To see him upset usually took a lot.

The thought of your family even knowing suddenly terrified you. If they found out they would want revenge.

You made the decision that it was best to handle it on your own. As much as it painted you to keep something like this from family and friends - the options were limited at this point. You simply didn't have the courage you thought.

If you ended up falling apart, then you would do it alone. You would get through this with or without anyone's help.


End file.
